Kaamelott : L'envoutement d'Arthur
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Arthur fait des cauchemars. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Un envoutement ?


KAAMELOTT : L'envoûtement d'Arthur

KAAMELOTT : L'envoûtement d'Arthur

Arthur est allongé sur le dos, torse nu, sur un lit, il a les yeux fermés. Des mains féminines caresse son torse, le roi gémi de plaisir. Une femme à la longue chevelure brune est assise à califourchon sur lui.

- Cela vous plait ? , demande la femme.

- Oui, c'est exquis, répond-il dans un soupir d'aise.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que vous y viendriez à coucher avec moi, lance la femme entre deux râles.

- Comment ? , fait Arthur, toujours les yeux clos, avec incompréhension.

- Oui ! Je vous avais prédit que nous finirions tous les deux dans le même lit !

Le roi ouvre les yeux, l'expression de son visage change du plaisir à la terreur glacé et poussé un cri terrifié. Il a en face de lui le visage d'Anna, sa demi-sœur et aussi épouse du roi Loth d'Orcanie. Arthur se redresse dans le lit et repousse la femme qui tombe sur la gauche du lit.

- Mais…, bredouille le roi tétanisé en arrachant une peau de bête du lit pour se ceindre la taille et la maintenir avec sa main gauche.

- Vous aimiez pourtant cela, rétorque Anna avec un sourire diabolique, allongé sur le côté.

- Comment… Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous m'avez ensorcelé, hurle Arthur en pointant un doigt accusateur.

Anna se lisse ses longs cheveux qui lui recouvrent la poitrine.

- Allons bon, soupire la femme. Je ne me rappelle pas que vous m'ayez repoussé quand nous avons commencé sur ce lit, rétorque-t-elle en désignant la couche d'un geste ample de la main.

- C'est impossible ! , fait Arthur en se frottant le front de sa main libre.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai ce que je voulais, annonce Anna.

- Et que vouliez-vous ? , questionne le Roi de Bretagne, avec angoisse, en dévisagent sa demi-sœur.

- D'après vous ? , fait-elle en se caressant le ventre. Le destin de la Bretagne est en route !

- Quoi ! Vous ne voulez pas dire que… que…, bégaie Arthur en pointant de la main le ventre de la reine d'Orcanie.

- NNOOOONNNN !

- NNOOONNNNN ! , hurle Arthur en se réveillant, complètement en sueur avec les yeux rouges de fièvre, dans son lit.

À côté de lui, la reine Guenièvre se retourne vers lui avec les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Allons, calmez-vous, vous avez sûrement fait un mauvais rêve, fait-elle sur un ton rassurant.

Mais le Roi est toujours dans son cauchemar, ce sont les traits d'Anna qui se superposent sur ceux de son épouse.

- Non ! Vous ne m'aurez pas ! , lance Arthur en quittant le lit comme un fou.

Le Roi, qui porte une chemise de nuit marron, se précipite vers la porte de la chambre alors que la reine, portant une chemise de nuit blanche, sort à son tour du lit avec inquiétude.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous calmer. Je vais aller trouver Merlin pour qu'il vous donne quelque chose, déclare-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte à son tour.

Arthur saisit son épée qui est posée près de la porte. Il sort Excalibur de son fourreau et se retourne en la pointant en direction de son épouse.

- Mais que faites-vous ? , demande Guenièvre avec inquiétude. Retrouvez vos esprits mon ami, implore-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! , hurle Arthur comme un dément.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un être démoniaque !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites, déclare la reine sur un ton prudent.

La reine fait un pas en avant.

- Poser votre épée, je vous en prie.

- Non ! , hurle Arthur en avançant brusquement le bras portant l'épée.

Excalibur s'enfonce dans le ventre de Guenièvre, la pointe de la lame brillante dépasse dans le dos de la reine. Celle-ci regarde son époux avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez ! , annonce le roi en retirant l'épée tachée de sang.

Guenièvre porte ses deux mains à son ventre, sa chemise de nuit se colore en rouge à l'endroit de la plaie.

- Pourquoi ? , lance la reine en chancelant. Pour quelle raison…

Les jambes de la reine se dérobent sous elle, elle tombe sur ses genoux. Le visage du roi change, il sort de sa transe, le visage de sa demi-sœur s'efface, il voit les traits de Guenièvre devant lui, il lâche Excalibur qui rebondit sur le sol en tombant. Arthur est hagard.

- Non ! , hurle-t-il en comprenant ce qui vient de se passer.

Il se précipite vers la reine, il s'agenouille précipitamment devant elle et la prend dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'effondre sur le côté. Le roi est en larme alors qu'il serre contre lui sa femme, sa chemise de nuit se tache de sang.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? , demande-t-il en pleur.

- Je… Je vous pardonne, articule la reine en crachant du sang dans son dernier souffle.

Arthur reste agenouillé sur le sol de la chambre en larme en serrant le corps de Guenièvre, tout en murmurant son nom.

Le roi a la tête bien calée sur un oreiller.

- Le petit déjeuné de monsieur, lance la voix de Nessa.

Arthur ressent un choc sur son ventre. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage de la servante.

- Vous pourriez faire plus doucement quand vous déposer le plateau, remarque le roi.

- Si monsieur le désire, répond Nessa en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, je le désire ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous en fais la remarque !

- Comme pratiquement chaque matin, monsieur et de mauvaises humeurs, réplique la servante en s'éloignant.

Arthur se redresse en prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber le plateau-repas. Il plonge son regard sur le plateau couvert de fruits divers, une vague de chagrin monte en lui quand il se remémore le décès de son épouse quand soudain il sent bouger à côté de lui dans le lit.

Le roi tourne la tête et découvre avec surprise Guenièvre.

- Ah ! C'est vous ! , s'écrit-il avec joie et soulagement.

- Oui, c'est moi, répond la reine visiblement contrariée. Vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? , demande-t-elle sèchement.

- Non. C'est juste que… et puis crotte ! , lance-t-il en saisissant un grain de raisin. Vous semblez de bien mauvaise humeur ce matin.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, répond-elle avec une voix haute perchée. C'est que j'ai très mal dormi par votre faute.

- Par ma faute ?

- Vous n'avez pas cessé de tourner dans le lit et de crier. Il n'y a que sur le matin que vous vous êtes calmé, mais vous n'avez pas cessé de murmurer mon nom, déclare-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec le drap.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, déclare sincèrement Arthur. J'ai été envahie de mauvais rêves.

- Oui. Hé bien faites quelque chose ! , rétorque-t-elle en frappant la couverture. Cela m'est insupportable.

- Insupportable ? Pour une nuit !

- Justement ! Cela ne fait pas qu'une nuit ! Cela va faire prés d'une semaine que vous cauchemardez chaque nuit.

- Quoi ! , s'étonne Arthur. Une semaine, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait des cauchemars les nuits précédentes !

- Croyez-moi ! Faites quelque chose, implore Guenièvre.

- Bien, je vais en parler à Merlin.

Le roi entre dans le laboratoire de l'enchanteur, la pièce est sens dessus dessous.

- Merlin !

Aucune Réponse.

- MERLIN !

Du bruit de verre cassé, puis l'enchanteur surgit de sous une table, avec les cheveux en désordre.

- Oui. C'est pour quoi ? , demande-t-il en se recoiffant.

- J'ai besoin de vos services.

- Ah !

Un silence.

- Hummm, fait Arthur en se raclant la gorge.

- Euh, oui ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Depuis une semaine environ je fais des cauchemars.

- Ah ?

- Oui, et cela empêche mon épouse de dormir, car apparemment, je bouge énormément et je crie.

- Et cela, depuis une semaine ?

- D'après ce que m'a dit la reine, car je n'ai l'impression que d'avoir fait de mauvais rêves que cette nuit.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes peut-être sous l'effet d'un sort.

- Un sort ? Vous en êtes certain ?

- Non, je dis ça comme ça. C'est une possibilité. Vous rêvez de quoi ?

- Je cauchemarde, répond évasivement Arthur.

- Oui, mais plus précisément ?

Le roi hésite à répondre, il s'agite.

- Écoutez, il faut que j'insiste pour savoir afin de déterminer si vous êtes victimes d'un sortilège ou non.

- C'est gênant, fait Arthur mollement.

- Je peux tout entendre, rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira d'ici. Il y'a le secret professionnel des druides.

- Vous m'assurez que vous ne le répéterez pas ! , demande le roi en pointant un doigt menaçant.

- Vous avez ma parole de druide, déclare solennellement Merlin en levant la main droite.

- Je rêve que je couche avec ma sœur, marmonne Arthur.

- Pardon !

- J'ai dit, je rêve que je couche avec ma sœur !

- Laquelle ?

- Comment çà laquelle ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai une autre sœur dont j'ignore l'existence !

- Ben oui ! Euh non, se reprend le druide.

- J'ai une autre sœur !

L'enchanteur reste silencieux.

- Merlin ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai une autre sœur et que vous m'avez caché son existence ! , s'exclame le roi. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore de mon passé ?

- Je ne vous cache rien. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris par ce que vous avez dit et que j'ai dit çà comme çà…

- MERLIN, grogne Arthur en colère. J'ai une autre sœur oui ou non? Je risque de la voir débarquée ici ?

- Techniquement oui et non, répond l'enchanteur évasivement.

- Soyez plus clair ! , le somme le roi.

- Alors, oui vous avez une autre sœur*, non, elle ne risque pas de débarquer ici comme vous dites.

- Une autre sœur, répète le roi en agitant les bras.

- En tout cas, celle-là ne vous métrera pas de bâton dans les roues, annonce Merlin rassurant.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Elle est morte ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Comment ça, en quelque sorte ? Avec vous, rien n'est simple. Vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis ?

- Disons qu'elle est maintenant sur un autre plan d'existence.

- Un autre plan d'existence, répète le roi sans comprendre. Je pige que rien n'a ce que vous me racontez. Un de ces jours, il va falloir réellement que vous me parliez de TOUTE ma famille et de mon enfance !

- Bref, fait l'enchanteur en se retournant. Je vais vous donner un élixir à prendre au coucher pour vous éviter de faire de mauvais rêves.

Merlin fouille sur ses étagères, il déplace des fioles, des bocaux.

- Vous devriez faire du rangement, lance Arthur en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce d'un mouvement de doigt.

Le druide tourne brièvement la tête.

- Mais c'est rangé là !

Arthur lève les yeux et les bras au ciel avec résignation.

- Voilà ! , lance Merlin en se retournant avec dans les mains une fiole contenant un liquide rouge. Prenez une gorgée avant de vous coucher et vous dormirez comme un bébé, annonce-t-il fièrement.

- Un bébé ? , fait le roi en prenant la fiole.

Il la fait tourner devant ses yeux.

- Vous savez que les bébés se réveillent en pleurant tous les deux à trois heures ? , remarque Arthur.

- Non, mais c'est une façon de parler.

Le roi hausse les épaules.

- Bon ! J'espère que cela va marcher, lance-t-il avant de sortir.

Le soir venu, Arthur est dans le lit à côté de Guenièvre qui a les traits tirés.

- Dois-je m'attendre à une autre nuit agitée ? , questionne-t-elle.

Le roi se tourne vers la table de nuit et saisie la fiole au liquide rouge.

- Pas d'après Merlin, si je bois une gorgée de cette potion, je devrais dormir comme un nouveau-né.

- Je l'espère, déclare la reine en s'allongeant.

Arthur avale une gorgée de liquide, puis il repose la fiole sur la table avant de remonter les draps sur lui.

Le roi fait les cent pas devant la porte de sa chambre, à l'intérieur des cris de douleurs résonnent. Arthur est nerveux, la porte s'ouvre, le roi s'y précipite, mais une servante sort les bras chargés de linges couverts de sang et la porte se referme. Des cris s'échappent encore de la pièce puis un silence pesant. Arthur est assis dans le couloir, le dos contre le mur. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, des servantes en sortent les bras chargés de linges maculés de sang. Merlin apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage fermé.

- Vous pouvez entrer, annonce le druide.

Arthur se lève d'un bond, il se précipite dans la pièce, en face de lui se dresse un berceau à côté duquel se tient le Père Blaise, avec lui aussi le visage fermé regardant dans le couffin. Le prêtre lève la tête en direction du roi.

- Voici votre fils, l'héritier du trône de Bretagne, annonce-t-il.

Arthur se précipite vers le berceau en pleurant de joie, il se penche pour découvrir le petit corps emmailloté dans ses langes blancs. Le nouveau-né dort à poing fermé.

- Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? , demande-t-il en regardant Merlin.

Le druide et le prêtre échangent un court regard.

- Oui, répond froidement l'enchanteur.

Arthur se penche et tend les bras pour prendre délicatement le frêle corps. Des larmes de joies coulent sur les joues du roi.

- N'est-il pas magnifique ? , lance-t-il.

Personne ne répond à sa question, mais le roi n'y prête pas attention, car tout son être est fixé sur son héritier.

- Oui, notre fils Mordred est magnifique, fait une voix féminine épuisée.

Arthur se retourne vers le lit, quand il se tétanise, ce n'est pas Guenièvre qui s'y trouve, mais sa demi-sœur Anna.

- Non. Non ! NOOONNN ! , hurle le roi en lâchant le bébé.

Arthur se réveil, en sursaut, sur un lit, il a les cheveux longs, une barbe longue et hirsute. Il est amaigri, le teint pâle, il porte une toge marron et sale de mendiant, il sert contre lui un morceau d'étoffe rouge. Il met quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il se trouve à Rome dans la villa Aconia, abandonnée depuis plus de quinze ans par ses propriétaires. Arthur se redresse pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, il pose le morceau d'étoffe et regarde ses poignés recouverts de bandage de fortune crasseux, masquant les cicatrices de sa tentative de suicide. Il pousse un soupir dépressif puis se lève. Il traîne les pieds, il sort de la chambre pour se rendre dans l'atrium, sur le sol, des feuilles mortes et de la poussière, au milieu de la pièce se trouve un petit bassin. Arthur se traîne jusqu'à la pièce d'eau, il s'agenouille avec difficulté à côté, il écarte quelques feuilles puis plongent ses mains dans l'eau avant de s'asperger le visage. Il regarde la surface mouvante de l'eau, puis contemple son reflet une fois les vaguelettes disparues.

- Regarde ! Comme il a fière allure le roi de Logres, lance-t-il à son reflet avec amertume. Est-ce l'image que tu veux laisser de toi ? Celle d'un mendiant ?

Un pétale de rose rouge virevolte devant lui, elle vient se poser sur la surface de l'eau. Le bassin se trouble, un visage de femme aux longs cheveux bruns apparaît dans l'eau, le visage de l'ancienne résidente de la villa, Aconia Minor, la femme qui fut sa préceptrice du temps ou il n'était qu'un simple soldat du nom Arturus. La femme lui sourit affectueusement. Le souvenir de son mariage, dans cette même pièce, avec Prima portant sa robe rouge lui revient en mémoire.

- Si le sénateur Sallustius t'a confié à moi pour que je t'apprenne tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es appelé à avoir un grand destin, dit la femme.

Arthur tend sa main droite vers le visage de la femme, mais ne touche que la surface froide de l'eau et le visage disparaît. Il reste un moment ainsi avec sa main dans l'eau puis il se relève d'un bon comme revigoré. Il attrape un bâton sur le sol et commence à le faire tournoyer comme une épée.

- Bretagne ! Je vais être bientôt de retour !

FIN

* Selon certaines légendes arthuriennes, Morgane la fée serait aussi la sœur d'Arthur.

- 6 -


End file.
